Betas Versions and Differences (unused items)
Here a list of the game versions Title Fight (Original Prototype) Title Fight '''It is the first prototype of what would be Playstation All-Star Battle Royale, this prototype contains a Beta Uncharted / Warhawk stage and a Hades prototype (Beta Stage) Omar Kendall ( Lead Game Designer at SuperBot Entertainment) in an interview they asked SuperBot’s origins and what other game concepts they had in mind other than a fighting game. And comment this. "There were all sorts of little gameplay demos and prototypes. When I talk about the last version of the game before we settled on the current incarnation was this 4v4 capture the flag kind of game. It was a class based game where you had fast runners who were good at capturing the flag and taking the flag back to base. You had defensive dudes. We were taking PlayStation characters and using them like archetypes," Kendall answered. The playable characters shown in this version are Kratos, PaRappa,Fat Princess, and Sweet Tooth (also possibly Eucadian Soldier) The first time the prototype was seen, it was in a trailer during the DCC panel in 2012 on Sunday, July 15. Thereafter, the prototype was not shown again, only because of the captures of the prototype and the conceptual art. PSAllStars_05.jpg PSAllStars 06.jpg PSAllStars 07.jpg '''Differences - The design of both Kratos and PaRappa, they are different in some ways Kratos: its remarkable difference, it does not have half the armor and also the design of the Swords of Chaos are quite different what final version. PaRappa: its most notable difference, its design looks fatter, compared to its final version that is flat. - Sweet Tooth he doesn't have his characteristic fire in his head. - in the same trailer it looks like 2 items, the RPG-7 Rocket Launcher and oddly a Piece of Cake of Fat Princess in the Hades Stage. - Sly Cooper and Colonel Radec were not present in this prototype, or it is not known. - In a few minutes on the stage of Hades, you can see in the background the Patapon Characters. that indicates that they were already present in the prototype. - Eucadian Soldier was as a playable character in the prototype. but in the final game was like a Minion. Title Fight (Prealpha) This Prototype presents a different menu, early version of Stages or unfinished, Early designs and character selection and Unused Items. - Selectable Characters: Kratos Parappa Fat Princess Sweet Tooth Colonel Radec Sly Cooper Nathan Drake Ratchet and Clank Jak and Daxter Spike Sir Daniel Fortesque Toro Inoue - Not Selectable: Blasto Dr.Nefarious Buzz! Unknown dog (Sly Cooper Enemy) Chernovan Soldier Eucadian Soldier Differences -Characters: Jak: Stages: It exists as ''3 Versions": * Build Time: 18:39:43 Tue 11/22/2011 The Only Captures Are from an Unfinished Version Stowaways Stage Blockout3 s.jpg Blockout1 s.jpg * Build Time: 19:04:06 Wed 12/07/2011 Version E3 Beta (...) Version Private Beta (and Public Beta) (...) Kiosk Demo (...) Stages - Metropolis ' - [[Hades|'Hades]] > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZS3qGZLDsqE Regional Differences (...)Category:Cut Stuff Category:Beta Content